Caught Up in The Touch
by CountessCora
Summary: It's almost Robert and Cora's thirty-fifth wedding anniversary, and Robert has special plans tied to the past. Written for the Cobert Valentine's Exchange. My prompt song is Breathe by Faith Hill.


**Caught Up In The Touch**

_AN: as ever, the characters do not belong to me. This is my contribution to the Cobert Valentine's Day Exchange. My song is Breathe by Faith Hill. Lyrics are in bold below. Thanks as ever to my great beta, Granthamfan. xx_

It had been a long year since Robert and Cora's thirty-fourth wedding anniversary. Simon Bricker, the death of Isis and Rose's wedding had all added strain or additional hurdles to daily life at Downton.

As he often did, Robert sought out the advice of his sister, Rosamund, regarding how to make their thirty-fifth anniversary even more special than it would have been otherwise.

"I can't stop thinking about a ball Cora and I attended in the 1888 Season," Robert confided in Rosamund. "You probably remember the one in the new ballroom in the middle of the city."

"I do!" Rosamund smiled at the memory. "It was there that you told me how much you were falling for Cora."

"Yes, precisely," Robert confirmed. He sighed. "It was all so simple then, even though it didn't particularly feel it. Mama was pushing me to marry an English girl with enough money to save Downton. I'd met Cora exactly three balls earlier, though, and I couldn't get her off my mind."

Rosamund listened to her brother reminisce, a small smile still upon her lips. "It was a night to remember."

"I don't think Mama was too happy with me," Robert said.

_He had been standing off to the side of the ballroom, still a shy eighteen year old, waiting for a glimpse of Cora. Most of the young ladies whom he'd pursued before the beautiful Miss Levinson had entered his life were there, trying to get his attention. Even though it was evident that his inattentive ways toward the other girls would definitely not please his parents, Robert didn't care, for the moment that Cora entered the ballroom, it was as if time stood still and they were the only two people at the party. _

_**I can feel the magic floating in the air**_

_**Being with you gets me that way**_

_**I watch the sunlight dance across your face**_

_**And I've never been this swept away**_

_Cora was also trying to fend off suitors, much to Robert's relief. He didn't want to find himself on the wrong end of a one-sided infatuation. She quickly made her way toward the side of the room upon spotting Robert. _

_"Viscount Downton," she was a little breathless upon hurrying through the hot, crowded ballroom in a tightly laced corset. "It's such a pleasure to find you here."_

_Robert smiled. "Likewise, Miss Levinson," he said as he offered her a hand to lead her onto the dance floor. "I do hope your dance card isn't too full?"_

_She shook her head. "I've saved the majority of it for one special gentleman," she said with a coy look in her cerulean eyes. _

_Robert felt himself blush because the evening was going exactly the way he had hoped. _

_They made their way to the dance floor and began the waltz, which Robert had learned was Cora's favorite dance. He blushed even more as he noticed how their bodies fit together as two halves of the same whole as they moved across the floor. _

_As they danced, Robert stole a look at Cora to see if she was enjoying herself as much as he. Her eyes were focused upon his face with an adoring expression, as if she'd never been happier than in that moment. _

_**All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze**_

_**When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms**_

_**The whole world just fades away**_

_**The only thing I hear**_

_**Is the beating of your heart**_

"Yes," Robert said, bringing himself back to the present. "It was one of the best nights of my life. If only there was a way to recreate some of that for our anniversary."

"Then I think you'll like what I have to say," Rosamund smiled. "I just read an announcement in the newspaper that the ballroom is being refinished and reopened. I don't suppose they'll have much of our type of dancing there with all of these new fads, though."

"You've given me the best idea," Robert exclaimed. "The new jazz doesn't matter! I'm going to find out if I can rent it for a private party of two."

"I think Cora will be delighted," Rosamund commented, "if you can pull it off."

"They can consider it a donation to the refurbishment," Robert said as he stood up, full of confidence and renewed hope.

The next day, Robert had made the arrangements to recreate the evening from 1888, minus the noise and clamor. He had even booked a proper orchestra to play all of their favorite waltzes and other songs. There would be no new fads to spoil the ambience of their anniversary.

The hard part was waiting the month between the day Robert made the arrangements and the actual anniversary.

"I think you're up to something," Cora commented. "I can always tell when my Robert has a trick up his sleeve," she teased one night as she lay with her head in his chest after making love.

"Me? No, my dear. I have nothing out of the ordinary going on," he attempted to lie.

She leaned up and kissed him before he could continue to talk.

"I'll just keep kissing you until you tell me your secret," she declared. "How much resistance do you have, my love?"

"Not nearly enough for you, Cora," he said. "But if I kiss you first, I think I can hold out."

"So you admit that you're up to something," she murmured. "I knew it."

Robert answered with a passionate kiss as his mind wandered back to the ballroom.

_Their second waltz was better than the first, and the third even better yet. He relished holding her close to him, feeling the way her breathing quickened as he drew her close. Her eyes closed as she anticipated the kiss that_ _he was bending low to give her despite the prying eyes on the dance floor. _

_**'Cause I can feel you breathe**_

_**It's washing over me**_

_**Suddenly I'm melting into you**_

_**There's nothing left to prove**_

_**Baby all we need is just to be**_

_**Caught up in the touch**_

_**The slow and steady rush**_

_**Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be**_

_**I can feel you breathe**_

_**Just breathe**_

_Cora smiled at him when they broke apart. _

_"We're going to create a scandal, Viscount Downton," she said as she stared into his eyes. _

_"I don't give a fig about scandals," Robert exclaimed. "My mother can say what she will. I like you, Miss Levinson, and I don't care if the whole world knows it."_

_It was Cora's turn to blush. "I don't know what to say."_

"_Say you'll keep dancing with me."_

_She giggled. "I can do that. I'll keep dancing with you."_

Cora traced his lips with her finger. "Where were you just now?"

Robert smiled. "Somewhere I can't wait to visit again with my lovely wife by my side," he answered. "and that is all I can say in the matter."

He kissed her again before initiating another round of lovemaking.

**In a way I know my heart is waking up**

**As all the walls come tumbling down**

**I'm closer than I've ever felt before**

**And I know**

**And you know**

**There's no need for words right now**

**'Cause I can feel you breathe**

**It's washing over me**

**Suddenly I'm melting into you**

**There's nothing left to prove**

**Baby all we need is just to be**

**Caught up in the touch**

**The slow and steady rush**

**Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be**

**I can feel you breathe**

**Just breathe**

It entered Robert's mind as he was falling asleep that as much as he had wonderful recollections of the night at the ballroom, their life together now was even better. They had only grown closer over the years. Every bump in the road had been painful at the time, but in time had made them stronger.

The month passed in a marvelous fashion of the same pattern. Cora would try to get the secret out of him, but was distracted by his romantic overtures long enough to put her mind to more immediate matters.

"Happy Anniversary, Cora!" Robert greeted his wife as the sun poured in through their bedroom windows on the morning of their special day. "Wake up, we're going on a trip!"

"A trip?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes," he said, "it's what you've been trying to get me to tell you all month. I'm so glad I was able to keep the secret because this will be so special."

Cora sat up, rubbed her eyes and smiled at Robert. "You're not the only one with a surprise today, my dear."

She walked over to the vanity and pulled a box from one of the drawers. "I couldn't wait to give you this," she told him as he opened the present.

"This is wonderful, Cora! Thank you!" Robert picked up the gold pocketwatch and opened it. "To Robert, I will love you beyond the end of time. All my love, Cora."

Tears formed in his eyes. "I will cherish this gift beyond the end of time. It reminds me of the one you gave me for my birthday when we were newlyweds."

"You're welcome! I'm so thrilled that you like it! That was what I wanted to replicate. I don't suppose we have time to spend together before getting ready to leave?" Cora inquired.

Robert consulted his new watch. "I'd say we have some time."

Later that afternoon, Robert and Cora had boarded the train for London.

"Oh, Robert, can't you give me a hint?" Cora asked.

"No, I've held out for a month, so I'm not going to spoil it now."

The train pulled into the station and they found the car that took them first to their hotel room and the. to one of the newer, fashionable restaurants for dinner before Robert's surprise.

When the driver was maneuvering through the streets of London, Cora looked out the window and saw familiar streets.

"This reminds of our Season," she intoned. She always referred to 1888 as their Season, and the term was like a special code between them.

"I had hoped it would, Cora," he grinned. "Can you remember one ball in particular where we danced nearly all night?"

"Yes! It was glorious!" Cora smiled at the memory. "Robert! Is that where we're going? Surely it's not still here..."

Her questions were all answered once the car pulled into the entrance of the ballroom. The marquee wasn't lit, but a doorman stood at the ready, letting them in.

"I remember it as if it was yesterday," Cora mused. "Oh, Robert, thank you so much for this wonderful surprise! What a trip down memory lane."

The doorman took their coats and led them into the ballroom where the orchestra started to play as soon as the couple entered.

Robert turned to Cora and offered her a hand to lead her onto the dance floor. "I do hope your dance card isn't too full?"

Cora couldn't believe her ears. She shook her head. "I've saved the majority of it for one special gentleman," she said with the same coy look in her cerulean eyes.

They waltzed and danced the night away, just the two of them, exactly as they had wished to do on that night thirty-five years ago. Robert and Cora were so enthralled with one another's company that everyone else might as well have disappeared. Tonight, the crowds were nowhere to be seen.

"We just get better with time," Cora said. "Wouldn't it have been wonderful if we could have known how happy we would be in our lives together? It was wonderful to be infatuated as young people, but it's even better to be in love with you for the rest of my life. Beyond all time."

"I agree," Robert said as he drew his wife close to his body. Once again, he could feel her quickened breathing as her cheeks flushed while they danced. As they were waltzing, the millions of ways in which they would share terrific fun at the hotel ran through Cora's mind, and she stared into his eyes and felt the gratefulness for their love. This was how love was supposed to be.

**Caught up in the touch**

**The slow and steady rush**

**Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be**

**I can feel you breathe**

**Just breathe**

**The End**


End file.
